


Bubbline

by AMNigma



Series: Drabbles [31]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: This could be their morning routine.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Series: Drabbles [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751341
Kudos: 51
Collections: why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	Bubbline

Waking up from her slumber, Marceline looked to her side to see the pink princess, still deep in sleep. Planting a kiss on her girlfriend’s forehead, the vampire silently untangled herself from their own mess and floated to the kitchens. 

She planned to prepare a nice cup of coffee for both of them, when the vampire felt a presence looming from behind her. 

“Did I wake you?” she asked the pink-haired princess who was yawning as she stretched. 

“Not really, that smells wonderful.” 

“Thank you, Princess.”

The crowned heiress rolled her eyes. “You’re lucky, I love you.”

“Yes, I am.”


End file.
